The present disclosure relates to the field of search query processing, and more specifically, to processing search queries using data from sensors.
Search queries enable users of computing devices to perform searches of one or more sources, for example, Internet or network accessible databases, for desired information. The desired information is identified by a search query provided to the computing device by the user. Search queries may take numerous forms, such as a list of disjointed words, a combination of search terms and logical or spatial operators (e.g., “terms and connectors”), or a natural language search query. Natural language search queries enable the user to provide the search query in a form similar in nature to conversational communication, which in some circumstances may have inherent complexities. As such, it may be desirable to augment natural language search queries with additional data to compensate for the inherent complexities of the natural language search queries.